Nintendo vs Capcom: The Prelude
by Albedo238
Summary: The Prelude to my Nintendo vs. Capcom game idea.  In the ultimate battle between two of the greatest video game universe, the center of it all is a powerful energy that fuels all life that can also become the deadliest weapon anyone could wield.
1. Prologue: A Reason for Being

**Prologue: A Reason for Being**

In the first shot, we see waves of energy that are colored purple that seem to ebb and flow continuously. We then hear a man's voice that begins to speak as to narrate what we're seeing:

Voice: "Infinium... the eternal energy that flows through all of life within the universe... nay, the multiverse. Yes... this energy is what allows all things to exist in these many worlds... in this whole multiverse. When something or someone dies, the Infinium that once fueled it is used to bring life to something or someone else, and the cycle continues... infinitely. Yes... Infinium... there could be no better name for such energy. Yet... these creatures are unaware of the incredible power that Infinium could grant them... the amazing force that could unlock their true potential to do wonderous things. But... I think I may have found a good few that are truly capable of that potential."

Afterwards, we see several images of Nintendo characters, such as Mario, Luigi, Peach, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Samus, Pit, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Ness and several others:

Voice: "These creatures... whether their hearts are filled with desires of doing good or evil... whether they want to uphold justice... or to cause malice... the one thing they all have in common... is the huge amount of Infinium they possess. More than other creatures I have observed in this multiverse."

We then see the images of several Capcom characters, such as Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Guile, M. Bison, Chris, Jill, Morrigan, Felicia, Mega Man, Zero, Dante, Spencer, Amaterasu, Frank West and several others:

Voice: "Yes... the Infinium in these creatures is staggering. I wonder... how much fun would it be if they were to do battle with one another... to see them struggle, fight and conquer... all while being fueled by the huge amounts of Infinium they have? It would truly be the greatest form of entertainment."

The images of the characters disappear. We then cut to a shot of what looks to be well-built man that's colored purple and black while not wearing anything (though he's not anatomically correct). The man appears to be bald, and we can see his glowring, red eyes as well as a structure that should form his nose, but we can't see any other part of his face. We then hear the voice speak again:

Voice: "I am called... Lazurus. I exist in the dimension of Infinium... for I am made completely of it. Because of that... I wonder... why did I come into being? Is it through these mortal creatures with such frail, finite bodies that I exist? Is there... truly a purpose for me to exist? Whether my existance is of a greater purpose or mearly a fluke... I will find out... one way or another. Perhaps... I shall find out by having these creatures of incredible amounts of Infinium to do battle with one another... by finding a way out of this dimension so I can explore this fascinating multiverse... properly. However... because I am in this dimension... I will need help in making my plan work. And I think I know who could help me."

Lazurus waves his hand to make the images of Wesker and Pious Augustus appear:

Lazurus' voice: "These two beings who have died... their Infinium still exist within this realm. I can feel them... and they will prove most beneficial to make my plan a reality. Time to reawaken them."

After the images disappear, Lazurus begins to wave his hands, causing energies within the realm to stir and take shape till they form the bodies of both Wesker and Pious. As well as forming their bodies, the Infinium has also formed the clothing they wore:

Pious: *looking at his hands* "I... I am... alive?"

Wesker: *sees Lazurus* "Well, I guess this explains why I'm living again."

Lazurus: "Welcome... both of you. You can save appreciating me for bringing you back from the dead... because I have a special mission for both of you. Whether you succeed or fail matters most to me, and I want you both to succeed."

Pious: "...Come again?"

Lazurus: *crosses arms* "That's right... you two are going to be intergral to my coming into the multiverse. Failure... is not an option."

Both Pious and Wesker just look at Lazurus with blank faces before turning to look at one another with the same expression, though will a little bit of scorn for each other.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 1: The Unexpected Meeting

**Chapter 1: The Unexpected Meeting**

In one of the more remote areas of Japan, Ryu was standing under a waterfall while meditating as he had his eyes closed. After a while passed, Ryu's opened very quickly as he then felt something in the air. Afterwards, Ryu stepped out from underneath the waterfall as he looked up to the sky.

Old Man's Voice: "You felt it too, didn't you?"

Ryu looked to see the voice came from his master, Gouken.

Ryu: "Master... what is happening right now? All of sudden, I got this great chill up my spine."

Gouken: "Yes... this feeling tells me there is some disturbance occuring at this very moment, but of what, I cannot say."

Ryu just put on a look of concern.

Gouken: "In any case, we must be prepared for what comes. A feeling this may be, but sometimes, all it takes is a feeling for something to happen."

Ryu: "Just like the feeling I get from the Satsui no Hado within me. I wonder if this disturbance is connected to it?"

Gouken: "...Come... let's got for a walk."

After that, the scene switches to Ryu and Gouken walking together down a dirt road.

Gouken: "You know, your training is coming very far."

Ryu: "Thank you, master, but I know I have a long way to go."

Gouken: "We all do. Life is not always about fulfilling our goals, but learning new experiences from our journey."

Ryu: "Yes, and because of that, I feel my journey will never truly end."

Gouken: "No one person's journey ever truly ends."

Ryu: "That's too true. But... about this disturbance... I wonder if your brother has felt it."

Gouken: "I wouldn't doubt it. He's always wanted to seek the ultimate opponent, and something like this would definitely catch his attention."

Ryu: "If that's the case, and I must find out what this disturbance is... I know he and I will run into each other again."

Gouken: "If that is to be the case, then you know what you must do to deal with it."

Ryu: "I know, and I won't back down."

Gouken: "I know you won't."

Ryu: "Still, with what is happening at the moment, I wonder if I should get in contact with Ken about this? I know he's a father now, and needs to spend time with his son, but I feel that without him, I might be too powerless to do anything about what could happen very soon."

Gouken: "Decide well what you want to do, Ryu. Your friends can always be a strong asset, as well as a grand weakness."

Ryu: "I cherish the friends I've made, and their respect for the battle. I will never forget that, even if I do succumb to the Satsui no Hado."

Gouken: "Then don't if that is what you cherish the most in life."

Ryu: "Yes, I'll get in contact with Ken, and maybe even Chun-Li, and see about being prepared for what is to come our way."

Gouken: "Until then, let us focus on the joy of peace and all of its beauty."

Ryu: *smiles* "Yes... something good to keep us calm for now. This is always relaxing, so let's just focus on this right now."

Ryu and Gouken continue their walk, though unknown to them, Pious is watching them from a distance.

In the next scene, we're taken to Bowser's Castle where Mario busts in, followed by Luigi. Standing in their way is a large amount of the Bowser's forces, consisting of Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Hammer Bros., Magikoopas, Bob-ombs, Shy Guys, Dry Bones and several other types of enemies.

Mario: "Ready, Luigi?"

Luigi: "Ready, Mario!"

After that verbal exchange, both Mario and Luigi readied their hammers and charged in to start attacking the enemies, who charged at them as well. While Bowser's forces seemed to be greater in number, they did stand a chance against the Mario Bros., who were smacking the enemies around with their hammers, as well as flinging fireballs to basically mop the floor with the enemies. Afterwards, all of Bowser's forces has been defeated by the Mario Bros., who wasted no time to keep moving forward, smacking several others that got in their way as they got further and further into the castle. After a while, they reached the throne room where Bowser was sitting on his throne and had Peach tied up as she was right next to him.

Peach: "Mario! Luigi!"

Mario: "Don't worry, Peach! We'll save you!"

Bowser: "Not this time, Mario! This time, I'm going to squash you flat for sure!"

Mario: "You just never learn, King Bowser! We'll just have to clobber you for this... again!"

Bowser: *leaps off of his throne, and in front of the Bros.* "Not this time! Prepare to be in a world of hurt!"

Bowser starts off his assault on the Mario Bros. by breating out a stream of fire at them, which they avoid by jumping really high. Afterwards, the land on Bowser, stomping him on the head very hard before backflipping away and landing on the ground to prepare to charge at Bowser, who's still reeling from the attack the brothers did on him, as they begin to smack him around with their hammers. Bowser tries to retaliate with a flurry of punches, but nothing seems to work as Mario and Luigi keep dodging his attacks while smacking him around with theirs. After a great deal of fighitng, Bowser was defeated.

Bowser: "Not... again."

Wasting no time, Mario and Luigi went up to rescue Peach as they untied her.

Mario: "Are you okay, Princess?"

Peach: "As long you're around, Mario, I'll always be okay."

Peach then kisses Mario on the cheek, which makes him blush brightly. Luigi just looks downtrodden.

Peach: *sees Luigi* "Don't think I've forgotten about you as well, Luigi."

Peach then kisses Luigi on the cheek as well, causing him to blush and giggle.

Peach: "Let's go home. I've had enough of being kidnapped for one day."

Mario: "Yeah, let's get outta' here."

Luigi: "Okey dokey."

Afterwards, Mario, Luigi and Peach leave Bowser's Castle, though unknown to them, Wesker is watching them from a distance with a very smug smile.

Meanwhile, Link and Zelda are walking around in the castle garden looking at flowers.

Zelda: "So beautiful. I just enjoy these times of peace."

Link: "Yeah, it's truly is, especially when I don't have to worry about fulfilling my destiny as the Hero of Hyrule. Just taking this time to enjoy things is so great."

Just then, three columns of light shine in front of them, which catches both the attention of Link and Zelda immediately.

Link: "What in the...?"

Before Link can finish his sentence, three women emerge from the columns of light, a woman in red from the red light, a woman in blue from the blue light and a woman in green from the green light.

Woman in red: "Hello, Hero and Princess of destiny."

Link: "Who are you?"

Zelda: "Could it be...? Are you the... goddesses who created Hyrule?"

Woman in red: "That would be correct. I am Din."

Woman in blue: "You may call me Nayru."

Woman in green: "And I am Farore."

Zelda: "Amazing... to actually be able to meet the goddesses in person is just incredible. It truly is an honor."

Nayru: "We should be more honored in meeting you two, since you were the ones to save Hyrule from the disaster that overtook it."

Link: "Well, it's great and all meeting the goddesses, but... what even brings you here to meet us?"

Farore: "Certainly down to business, aren't you?"

Din: "We'll just be frank about it, then. Hero and Princess of destiny... we need your help."

To Be Concluded in Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 2: Worlds Collide

**Chapter 2: Worlds Collide**

Link: "So wait, let me get this straight... you say there's something out there that surpasses your own power."

Nayru: "That's what we're feeling right now, yes."

Link: "Why do I find that hard to believe? I mean, you're the great goddesses, so nothing should be able to trump you in power."

Din: "I know you don't seem to believe us, but we've felt it, and it could mean disasterous things for this world."

Zelda: "But what can we do about it?"

Farore: "We believe it's tied to you, but not just you alone. We believe several other people across the dimensions are soon to be swept up in this madness that will soon happen."

Link: "When you say other dimensions, do you mean ones like Termina?"

Din: "Not just alternate ones of your world like that one, but several others that are far different. There are several others that will be swept in a massive conflict. The task we are giving you is that, should this conflict take place, you must protect this dimension with all of your strength. I imagine there will be others that will do the same for their own, but there might be some that wish to spread this conflict, so you must be prepared for the worst."

Link: "Sounds simple enough, but I get the feeling this is going to be much harder than it sounds."

Zelda: "We'll do whatever it takes, great goddesses."

Nayru: "I think we'll stick around for a while in case anything does happen. We'll try to lend you as much of our power as we can, but we don't know how far that will go if this greater force does turn out to be too strong for us."

Zelda: "We understand, and we'll fight with all of our strength. We promise."

Link: "I guess if anything is to happen, I better go retrieve the Master Sword. I might be needing it very soon."

Farore: "No doubt you will, but be quick about it. We don't know when things will take a turn for the worst."

Link: "I'll be back in a minute."

Link then walks off and leaves the gardens to go get the Master Sword.

Meanwhile, in Dr. Light's lab, Dr. Light is observing the world through his personal satellite's camera. Roll is also with him while watching the video.

Dr. Light: "How odd... it seems the dimensional patterns are shifting. It doesn't seem to be causing any harm, but I do need to investigate this thoroughly."

Roll: "I wonder if we should inform Rock about it? He might be able to give us the data we need."

Dr. Light: "That might not be a bad idea. I'll contact him right away."

Afterwards, we see Mega Man flying over the city via Rush. He then hears a beeping, and checks to see who it is.

Mega Man: "Hey, Doctor Light, what's going on?"

Dr. Light: "Rock, we need you to investigate some type of dimensional disturbance. I'll send you the coordinates so you can go check it out."

Mega Man: "Right, I'll get to that as soon as possible."

Dr. Light: "Be sure to bring us plenty of data so I can properly study what is happening right now."

Mega Man: "I'll do my best and more, Doctor."

Dr. Light: "Be careful if you run into anything that presents itself as a danger."

Mega Man: "I will, I promise."

Dr. Light: "Then please hurry. Dr. Light, out."

As Dr. Light breaks communication, Mega Man has Rush jet him to the coordinates he was given.

While Mega Man flies through the sky, he is unaware of being watched by Pious Augustus, who is on top of a large building.

Also watching Mega Man, as well as the others is Lazurus, who has been observing them through his own dimension.

Lazurus: "I knew that I was right to observe these powerful creatures. They proven most... delightful. Not just those few, but so many others that are currently either fighting battles or are aware of what is going on at the moment."

We can see other events playing out that Lazurus is watching, such as Marth leading his army in a grand battle against another army, Morrigan and Felicia fighting each other, Pit fighting the forces of the Underworld, Dante fighting a horde of demons, two Pokemon trainers having their Pokemon doing battle, Zangief wrestling a pack of bears, Samus flying through space to check something out, Zero doing battle against a small group of Mavericks, Kirby and Meta Knight practicing swordplay against one another, Amaterasu racing through all of Nippon, and several others.

Lazurus: "Perhaps it's time... to set everything into motion. Yes... I know how I can do that. I'll give myself a little taste of what is to come in this great battle of the multiverse. I grow too weary of waiting, so I'll just give myself a little preview of what is to come."

Afterwards, we're taken to a training ground where Ryu is honing his skills.

Ryu: "Hadoken!"

Ryu flings a Hadoken that knocks down several trees in front of him due to the force of the blast.

Ryu: "Not good enough. I still need to focus my mind more."

As Ryu finishes his training, he then heads over to the river to dampen a towel to cool himself off with it.

Ryu: "I got in contact with Ken, Chun-Li and Guile, but I don't know if they will take what my master and I just recently felt. Ken might, but Chun-Li and Guile like to at least remain down to earth, which is respectable, but they probably won't help me if they haven't felt the things I just did."

Just as Ryu finishes cooling himself off, he feels a strange sensation around him as the land begins to warp around, but not him.

Ryu: "What's going on? I hope I didn't push myself too hard."

As the land warps around, things begin to turn purple, and eventually, it starts to look very much like the real of Infinium. As Ryu sees his surroundings, he's then surrounded by purple energy waves which then start to take on the look of space, and looking like different colors. Ryu looks down to see he's standing on a square grid.

Ryu: "Wh... where am I? Master? Are you there?"

Voice: "Ryu? Is that your voice?"

Ryu looks to see Ken, as well as Chun-Li, Guile, Zangief and Dudley are with him as they all run up to Ryu.

Ryu: "Ken? You're here.

Ken: "Yeah, and it looks like you just arrived."

Ryu: "'Just' arrived? You mean you all have been here for a while?"

Guile: "Looks that way, but I wonder where the hell are we right now?"

Zangief: "I don't know, but... I get bad feeling about this place."

Chun-Li: "Makes me wonder if Bison is behind this."

Guile: "Somehow, I think something like this beyond even him, but you never know."

Sinister voice: "If you're blaming me for this, I think you're wasting your time."

Everyone looks to see Bison and Juri approaching them.

Guile: "Bison..."

Chun-Li: "Well, if anything, this saves us the trouble of having to hunt you down."

M. Bison: "I would save your aggression for the one who actually brought us here, as I plan to go after this someone very soon."

Juri: "Why bother trying to reason with these simpletons? If they want to fight us so much, let's give them a fight worth remembering."

Dudley: "Are you two always this brutish?"

Juri: "You should be saying that to your friends there. They're the one who want to start something."

Chun-Li: "And we'll be the ones to finish it, as well."

Ryu: "Everyone, calm down. As responsible for many crimes as Bison is, this bickering is getting us nowhere. I hate to say it, but Bison may have a point, and we should be focusing on the one who brought us here. For now, we should save any grudges we have with him for later and keep our minds on trying to get out of here."

Chun-Li: "Ryu?"

Guile: "You gotta' be crazy, Ryu! Are you saying we should work with Bison?"

Ryu: "For the time being, yes."

Ken: "You know guys, as crazy as this is going to sound... I agree with Ryu. We'll have plenty of time to give Bison the butt-kicking he deserves after we get out of here... however that's going to happen."

M. Bison: "I guess with that said, a temporary truce it is."

Chun-Li: *grumbles* "Fine, but if you try anything, the truce is off, got it?"

Juri: "Geez, kitten, don't get your knickers in a twist. There will be plenty of time for the real fun to begin."

Suddenly, they hear something in the distance, and look to see it's a distortion happening.

Ken: "Is someone else coming?"

Zangief: "Maybe it's the one who brought us here."

Afterwards, after the distortion disappears, we see Mario, Luigi and Peach standing there. The others look onward with a hint of curiousity.

Mario: "Wait a minute, this isn't the Mushroom Kingdom."

Luigi: *looks around* "Are we in space again?"

Peach: "How did we get here?"

Ken: *looks surprised* "Whoa! Am I dreaming? Is that who I think it is?"

Ryu: "You know those people, Ken?"

Ken: "If memory serves me right, those are characters from Super Mario Bros."

Zangief: "Super what Bros.?"

Ken: "Must not play a lot of video games, do you? That's Mario, Luigi and Peach."

Guile: "I don't care who they are. If they're the ones who brought us here..."

Ryu: "Guile, calm down. They were probably brought here against their wills, as well."

Juri: "Then let me interrogate them. I'm in the mood for a little fun, anyway."

Juri then steps up the the newcomers with her left eye giving a purple glow.

Juri: "Hey there, losers. Mind telling us why you're even here, at all?"

Mario: *hrmph* "You're not a very nice person, are you?"

Juri: "Figured that out already, huh? I find smart men to be rather attractive... enough to kill."

Dudley: "Someone better stop her before she gets even more carried away."

Juri: "Anyway, I kind of want to play doctor, now, so let's test your reflexes. Try this out!"

Juri then flies at Mario with a flying kick aimed for his head.

To Be Concluded in Chapter 3.


End file.
